


Home Now Lost

by Artisfel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens AU, Poetry, Rhymes, fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: AU where Suga is an alien and the 3rd cousin of his now-gone planet's emperor.





	

The flames were burning bright  
They could be seen up from the void

The screams of everyone escaping  
He wished he could avoid

His cousin was the emperor  
He led them down to war

Against the planet of Iron  
But they couldn't soar

The enemy's defenses  
Were like a mighty wall

And soon it was declared  
That it was their fall

They lost the fight, they lost the war  
Their homes now turned to dust

But Suga swore, revenge will come  
It shall be served at last


End file.
